The Future To Come
by tainted-angel21
Summary: In the beginning, I didn't like either Bella or Edward, yet I protected them. Then with time, everything changed and the future was set in motion. I fell in love, she fell in love and so did he...Who am I? I am Jackie Frost and this is our story...
1. The Visitors

Hey readers! This is my first Twilight fic, it was something i had been thinking about in the back of my mind and finally found time to type it out. I'd like to thank not4got10 for being an awesome writer and inspiring me and for hearing out all of my insane ramblings. Without her encouragement, it was very unlikely that this story would have ever come out from my head. Now, i hope you will enjoy reading it. Please do review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series...**

**The Future To Come**

He brushed her long curly chocolate hair back from her face. He loved her so very much and he detested the perplexed look she had on her face. Even though he had to admit, she even looked cute when she had that adorable frown on her face. He knew that the matter she was worried about something that was crucial to the both of them. Their very existence depended on this one event. But how were they going to go about handling this particular problem was what baffled them.

Masen caressed the warm russet skin of his beautiful wife's cheek. Even after all these years he loved how he could make her blush by merely touching her affectionately. To break her out of her thoughts, he asked her softly, "What are you thinking about, Princess?"

She turned to him, her warm chocolate eyes were filled with love for the man holding her; she confided softly, "I am nervous about the meeting. I am scared about how she will react, Masen. I know how everything will happen, but it still unnerves me. This is literally the first time I will meet her, you know. This is the moment that will put everything in motion! I can't help but be nervous."

Masen smiled gently and kissed her forehead, "You have nothing to be scared of, princess. You know how much she loves you. She loved you even before I came to love you. Even before you came to love me. You are the very bond that makes her so connected with your mother. Everything that has happened was for us, the future generation and like Alice said, we should be proud to be the ones who would set everything in motion."

Sarene snuggled softly into her husband's arms and whispered, "I know…"

Sarene's name was a constant source of teasing from almost everyone Masen knew. Sarene herself had shared her fair share of teasing whilst growing up, but whereas she shut everyone up with her infamous attitude of fighting back fiercely when pushed into a corner, Masen took it in stride. There was no one like his beautiful princess and someone as unique as her deserved a unique name. He was more than grateful to his late mother-in-law for picking such a name for his wife.

Sarene placed a butterfly of a kiss against Masen's throat, knowing how much her husband loved that particular action of her's. She stated impishly, "Did you know what Jackie told me the other day?"

Masen smiled and raised his eye-brows, questioningly. She smirked and replied, "She was wondering how a dork like you could possibly score a total babe like me the first time she met us!"

Masen mock-gasped and stated stubbornly, "I am NOT a dork!"

That had the desired effect on his wife; she giggled and replied, "Well, it might be her maternal feelings that were screaming at her that the handsome young man was not an attractive individual at all, but a snotty kid."

Masen pretended to snarl at her and started tickling her to the point where she was gasping for breath and was screaming uncle. He loved snuggling and mock-wrestling with her on their huge bed, amongst other activities. He knew how much natural rough-housing came to her naturally, with her growing up with the roughest of boys and he knew that whenever he was playful like this with her, she was the happiest. He finally let her go and kissed her shoulder a couple of times and then sighed happily, "But there's one thing I wholeheartedly agree with her on, you are a total babe and I haven't the faintest idea what I did to deserve an angel like you!"

Sarene was close enough to tears; she always was whenever her Masen told her how much she meant to him. There were so many examples that Sarene had seen and heard of about people close to her who spent almost a few lifetimes waiting for their soul-mates, or about how much they had to suffer before they even were united with their other-halves. She considered herself incredibly lucky over how easy it was for her to get her Masen. She kissed him earnestly and spent sometime quietly breathing his soothing sweet scent.

She finally whispered, "Now that you have finally distracted me from my nerves, when are Harry and William going to get here tomorrow?"

Masen replied, "At dawn. We will make the trip at noon."

Sarene stated thoughtfully, "Jackie told me that we actually stay with her for a day and a half before the twins recharge their energies to make the trip back."

Masen sighed, "I know, and I have to stay as far away from her as possible, otherwise she'll know. It's up to you to make her see reason."

Sarene smiled a confident smile that suddenly made Masen feel like his day had gotten brighter. He couldn't help but ask, "What do you know that I don't know, my princess?"

Sarene replied, "Jackie told me a secret as to how to get to her. Well, the past her. Alice helped too, even though it was making her have a migraine and made her feel nauseous."

Masen frowned, vampires having migraines and being nauseous was just some thing that sounded incredibly wrong even when it had a logical explanation. Sarene explained, "Jackie told me that I had to spend as much time with her as possible and I had to make sure she had some close contact with Harry and William. You, my love, have to stay away from her. So that she doesn't find a connection with you. She said she found William and Harry familiar back then, with them being Michael's sons and all. That is what convinces her to help us. Oh and she said that being familiar with me helped her get motivated about the mission we were going to assign her. She told me to just be myself."

Masen hugged Sarene tightly to his chest and breathed in her lavender scent in deeply. He silently thanked Jackie for making Sarene feel so confident about this trip, and then he stated monotonously, "So, tomorrow we go back into time to save my father and your mother. Tomorrow, you and I help build this future and lay the pieces that will win the war against the Volturi and the newborns."

Sarene hugged back her husband with even more ferocity and nodded. Tomorrow Sarene Black-Cullen was jumping back in time with her husband, Masen Michael Cullen, to ask Jacquelin Frost-Cullen to save Bella Swan-Black.


	2. Targets: Bella and Edward

Hey again! I couldn't possibly wait to update this story. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and please do review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series...**

**The Future To Come**

Isabella Marie Swan, or as she liked to be called Bella, was a very special girl. And she definitely was not quite the normal eighteen-year old she seemed to be on the first glance. I suppose, you could say that she was a tad bit more mature than most girls her age. She was very different from the girls around her, that's a given. She wasn't really that fickle, that's at least a point I would give her a little acknowledgment for. She was a die-hard Jane Austen fan, for that alone fact I had over-looked so many minor things about her that usually would have pricked my eyes.

Now, if you asked me how exactly she looked then, well she was pretty. Not extraordinarily beautiful. She was delicate looking, I would say. Long brown hair and warm doe-like brown eyes. Pale skin that would put a vampire's skin to shame and she blushed too damned much. Her figure wasn't all that to die for. Nothing there much, really. She was slender looking, which only added to her delicate image. Her face was heart-shaped and her facial features were soft. Her nose was cute and her lips were pink and thin. So, all in all, she had a good face. She looked very innocent and fragile.

You couldn't help but want to protect her. And of course, her mannerisms, her voice, her personality and her rather unfortunate luck didn't help the matter much. She had to be the clumsiest human on the planet. And there I do not exaggerate. Seriously, the girl would walk on plain ground and still manage to trip and split her head wide open. I had no problem whatsoever with that particular trait of her's. She couldn't help but be grace-less. There numerous people in the world who are tone-deaf or have no artistic talent, we don't blame them for that. Therefore, her clumsiness could be pardoned too.

But, it was that danger magnet status of her's that I loathed. Danger, inevitable doom and the ever persistent death followed her like they were a part of her own shadow. She constantly needed someone to save her. She was one of those constant distressed damsels, unknowingly so, but definitely so. Oh and she had a constant woe-is-me thing going on too. That always got on my very last nerves.

Sometimes I got the feeling that she just loved having danger around her too much. There were many a time when she herself was chasing danger and poking death in the eye-ball with a rusty spork, when her life was, dare I say it, normal! That girl had some serious issues.

I hated her helpless attitude and her endless need of drama. Oh and her self-less, martyr attitude was more annoying when in the end everything she ended up with was an indication of how selfish she actually was. And god, there was also that relentless mulish attitude of her's. I would never call that being stubborn. It would be an insult to all those people who have that particular trait in them. She always reminded me of a mule that I wanted to beat up to an inch of death every damned time I saw her set that jaw of her's on edge and demand something.

Her curiosity was also something that constantly pissed me off. Curiosity according to me was a very admirable trait. I am very curious person. But, Bella just didn't know when to stop being curious. Just pause for a bit. No, she just had to know everything. Normally, I would encourage such an attitude in a person, but not when the actions of such a need would cause not only her, but those who loved her and cared for her to always face dangerous situations, if not mortal peril.

Most people would call Bella caring. But I have noticed something about that fact. For someone so caring, she never seemed to care much about her parents. She didn't care about Charlie or Renee. I know, that she seems to have raised herself and in some ways her parents too, but when a case like that comes up, you're inevitably very attached to your parents. Unless of course they abuse you. And I know for a fact, Charlie or Renee would never in their faintest dreams ever even think about hurting Bella. She just didn't even think twice about leaving them, or hurting them with her actions. Who likes to see their only child wither away into nothing, I ask. She really doesn't know how lucky she was for having both of her parents alive. Oh and did I mention that I love Charlie? Oh yeah, he's a really awesome man.

Now, for someone who was pretty smart for her age, she lacked ambition and interest in further education than graduating from high school. And for some one who lacked ambition, she seemed to want everything the world had to offer. She had a strange habit of wanting opposites.

She was obsessed with a vampire named Edward Cullen and fancied herself in love with him. I have studied everything there was to study about Bella and Edward, and you know what I found? Well, this might sound kind of dramatic, but it's the truth nonetheless. Bella Swan was enamored with the perfection that came along with the immortality of being a vampire. She craved that perfection and all that came with being a vampire. Being a true Austen fan, why wouldn't she like to be forever being eighteen and impossibly beautiful and with a male who was impossibly handsome and who could offer you the world? Oh and if you know anything about Edward Cullen, you will not fail to notice the many similarities he had with Fitzwilliam Darcy, Edward Rochester and Gilbert Blythe. Bella fancied herself to be Elizabeth Bennet, Jane Eyre and Anne Shirley. Like I said before, she had issues.

Bella was severely hemophobiac, to the point that the sight of blood could make her faint. And please do not hold back a smile if you find it as funny as I do that a hemophobiac wanted to be a vampire. Interesting fact, right? To add more to the ever growing list, Edward Cullen really was an exceptional vampire. He was inhumanely handsome but to add more to that fact, his scent and voice like every other vampire was extremely seductive. Which of course, our dear Bella could never resist, and that only caused her to get more obsessed with Edward.

She loved how she was something no other female could ever be to Edward. She was something Edward would desire to point of suffering. Her scent, she was his singer. What she failed to understand or even grasp the concept of was that being a vampire's singer was not a good thing. It was a very bad thing. How in hell's name could she not understand that her scent only made Edward want to drain her dry? Being someone's favorite flavor of food was never good, especially when the said person was a vampire. There were so many twisted sides to their darling love story. Like how Bella felt special because Edward couldn't read her mind at all. What do you think Edward would find if he could read her mind? Like how much drool worthy he was or how hot Jacob Black's body was? Or how she wanted to jump both of their bones? Do you not think that her thoughts alone would make Edward throw her away because she was just as shallow as any other girl? The only reason Edward persistently approached her was because of his curiosity, because he could not hear what she was thinking. Bella's mind was like a puzzle he couldn't help but want to solve. And Bella liked being important enough to him, she liked and reveled in the feeling that she was on his mind all the time. It was more than flattering.

Edward was the perfect musician who only needed inspiration to let beautiful melody to flow from him. Bella was an excellent inspiration, and can any girl ever say no to a guy who would write a song for you? Edward was ever the gentleman and with him literally climbing into Bella's room every night and watching her sleep, he was the perfect romantic hero. Bella's obsession held no bounds when it came to Edward. If it wasn't an obsession then there really wouldn't have been any real problems with Bella complaining about how she was a year older than Edward. When you love someone Age doesn't really matter. If she loved him, she would have waited a few years before asking Edward to change her. She wanted her perfect immortality as soon as possible.

Next was Jacob Black. Jake was her childhood friend and was younger than her. A friend whom she didn't even hesitate to string along to get information about vampires. That was a good example of her curiosity. Jake loved Bella for everything that she was, with all her qualities and her flaws. But as always, Jake was just too normal. If she really did not feel so strongly for Jake, then why string him along? Why want his warmth when all she wanted was to be cold? There just are so many things I could say about Bella's and Jake's relationship, but I won't. Only because I have complete respect for how Jake feels for Bella. And he had become a dear friend of mine. I just couldn't think ill of something that was so very much important to him. Especially not when all the emotions and feelings, at least on his behalf were just too true and strong for me to even comment on.

But Edward. Now his story I could so bitch about. Edward was seventeen when he was turned, he was from a time where girls and boys didn't even interact with each other, let alone be friends. After he was turned he did not have a single friend. Only his family who were already paired up and blissfully unaware with the loneliness Edward had to suffer. The boy had suppressed hormones, for crying out loud. How can you not expect him to rebel or be attracted to the first female he goes near in over a century? Especially when said female is his singer who will always attract his vampiric side. And to top it all off, the girl also was immune to his gift. Her mind was silent, and to a mind-reader who can't control his power silence is bliss. It's oh-so-easy for someone like him to misinterpret the love of a friend to that of a soul-mate. Edward was a dramatic, guilt-ridden, self-loathing, pompous, controlling and introvert of a vampire. He hadn't the faintest idea of what the love of a mate was.

Bella was a challenge he had to overcome, to prove to himself that he wasn't a monster. She was after all his singer. The one who was genetically engineered to be his ultimate food. So, out of that need to prove to himself, came the need to protect Bella from himself and inevitably from others of his kind. What drew him more to her was the fact that he couldn't read her mind. He was so used to hearing people's thoughts and processing them accordingly, he didn't even know how to handle feelings.

Edward's love for Bella was like the love one had for a best friend. The only best friend he ever had. He was infatuated with Bella and her scent. And the urge to protect her from all kinds of harm was only a catalyst in making him assume that he loved her. Edward always took things too far. The same could be said about his love for Bella and his want for death. Well, not exactly death, but ending the life he had. If you asked me, I will always say that Edward is a selfish and ungrateful brat who deserves a good spanking every now and then. And I mean that in the strictly in the non-kinky sex sense. I really meant by punishing him. He never did appreciate nor care much about his family's feelings or their emotions. He never bothered with how his actions might upset and hurt his family. He was still the fool of a teenager he was all those years ago when Carlisle first turned him.

Edward never had any intimacies in his previous life and his new life, so what could he possibly compare his feelings with Bella to? He never did take enough time to get to know any other person, so his attachment to Bella was understandable. But in the end it was an unhealthy obsession on both Edward's part and on Bella's part.

Now, you'd wonder why I was going on and on and on about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, right? Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that. You see, this is a story about a very interesting period of my life. Yes, this is my story, Bella's story and Edward's story. And it all started with Isabella Marie Swan. I was assigned by a particular group of people to protect Bella Swan. I was given the rather tedious task of making sure that Bella lived on and married a certain someone after she fell in love with him and had adorable children with. And my secondary task was to make sure that Edward Cullen did not kill himself.

From the very beginning of this assignment to the very end of it, Bella and I went through a lot of things, but we never did become good friends. But, numerous people from her life, to her utter displeasure and to my utter amazement became my precious people. People, for whom I would lay my life down for and with time I realized that they would do the same for me too. This story is about my life, my family, my love and about what fate decided to throw at me. And who am I? I am Jacquelin Annabel Frost. I prefer being called Jackie. Yes, I know how my name comes across, but if you dare call me Jack Frost, I'll use your kidneys as my personal punching bags. Just call me Jackie.


	3. Welcoming Strangers in the House

Hey Reader! Well, i hope you like this chapter and please do review if you like it. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series...**

**The Future To Come**

It was a normal morning for me. I woke up, went about and did my usual morning exercise, showered and then had my huge breakfast. It was dreadfully boring seeing as I had just finished an assignment back in France after I left Volterra. It wasn't that much of an interesting assignment, I had to track down a Were and eliminate him and erase all sorts of evidence of his existence. This Were was sort of interesting, I guess. He was a Were-panther and he was picking up girls within the age range of fourteen to seventeen and then raping them.

Then, he would try to change them; here's the thing with changing someone into a Were, you keep them whole and quite healthy, even better if they have a strong heart beat. And to add on top of that, you have to make sure that the candidates were physically strong enough, meaning that their bodies were capable of going through with the transformation. This thick-headed scum of a beast just couldn't keep it in his pants long enough for him to change his victim into a Were like himself. Apparently, he wanted a mate and he had planned on procreating. The sick bastard didn't understand the fact that he almost killed them by brutally raping them, how the hell could they possibly survive the bite and the blood loss, let alone the transformation? Oh yes, the Were had to bite it's victim to transfer the venom and create the master's mark. Oh and don't even get me started on the fact about how much of a disgusting pedophile the beast was. Those girls didn't even look like they had hit puberty properly.

I had a long talk with him when I caught him and tortured him slowly and painfully before killing him. Sometimes, I really took pleasure in my work. That beast deserved to be killed the way I killed him. I know sometimes I came off being completely cold, detached and insensitive, but in my line of work, you just had to keep a cool head. Oh, I never mentioned what I did, did I? I am what you can call a problem solver. Well, a problem solver of the supernatural kind. You have a big problem with certain creatures, you call my people and they tell me about the job and if I deem the job justifiable, I take it. Most of the time my prices are quite high, but there were a number of times when I did my assignments for free. The only condition was you kept your mouth sealed tight. And if anybody asked, you keep the details to yourself and don't say anything. Not that I ever let any of my clients know much about me, but being in the shadows had its advantages, so I made sure I was always in the shadows.

My name is Jacquelin Annabel Frost, I prefer being called Jackie. Yes, I know how my name comes across, but if you dare call me Jack Frost, I'll use your kidneys as my personal punching bags.

That morning I took my laptop out to my porch and was actually thinking about taking another job or start working on one of my personal projects. Even though it wasn't that long that I finished an assignment and usually I took a few weeks off before I took up another job, I was feeling extremely restless. I needed something to do, it was as if I had entirely too much energy flowing through my body. My gut instinct was practically forcing me to do something. I didn't know what, but I just had to burn up all that energy and that restlessness. I had to take up a project. Anything to occupy my mind, body and heart.

And when I have thoughts like that I get quite submerged in those thoughts, so you can imagine my huge surprise when out of nowhere I hear a very loud screeching noise. It reminded me of the time I tore off the head off a banshee. Or like how digging my nails into a vampire's skin and ripping him open would sound like. Or if you want to be less imaginative then it was how dragging a very sharp rock against the metal of a car would sound like, only at least ten times louder. My senses are very sharp, so that definitely made me jump up and rush at my fastest speed up to where that sound came from.

I stopped my toes practically digging into the soil as I got into my offensive stance. Another thing about me, when I didn't actually have anything worthwhile to protect and there was someone barging into my privacy, well, I'd rather attack then give them a chance to explain themselves. And there is a very good reason for me saying that, you see, those who knew me and were my friends, were smart about how to approach me. It is never a good idea to surprise me and definitely a horrible idea to try and sneak up on me.

There were four of them. Three men and a woman. My strategies were already forming in my head while I was running towards them. It was instinctual for me, as natural as breathing. I knew I had to knock out one of the men and the woman out and then give them the opportunity to answer my questions. I decided on which man to knock out, two of the men were twins. They looked exactly alike, and the woman was almost in a protective embrace by the other male. So, the easiest way of gaining an advantage over this particular group was by taking out the weaknesses first. The twin would fret over his brother and the male would be in complete panic over the female.

The only thing that stopped me from going through with my plan was only one thing. Their scents I could smell and the sounds I could hear emitting from where they stood. You see, my house, well that particular house was quite out in the country side with nothing but nature all around it. There, they stood in my backyard, in a fairly large crater that was dark, as if burned and smoking lightly. It wasn't the smell of burnt grass and that slightly sulphuric smell that made me stop.

I had encountered many shape-shifters in my line of work. I could tell the woman was a shifter, it was her scent. She smelt like, well a dog. Not too bad though, I have smelt creatures with far worse scent than that and what confirmed her to be a shifter for sure was her loud and strong heartbeat. Many could assume that she was a Were-wolf with her canine-ish scent, only if they hadn't ever encountered shifters before. Shifters had a richer scent and their blood literally pumped very loud through their bodies causing their scents to be even richer. Were-wolves have a more human like scent during the day and a very putrid and vile scent during the nights. Were venom caused that disgusting addition to their scent, very similar to how vampire venom made vampires smell sweet. Therefore it was easy to identify a shifter, if you knew what to look for. Then again, there are many different breeds of shifters out there, and they all keep their existence completely hidden. Her appearance here was certainly stirring heavy bouts of curiosity in me and especially because I hadn't encountered a meeting with her breed of shifters yet.

Then there were the twins and the other male, they had similar paces of heartbeats. Way faster than the female's heartbeat and was relatively softer. Very hard to hear until you were really trying to hear it. It kind of reminded me of my heartbeat.

The female's scent was strong. Really strong. As expected from a shifter. It was almost enough to mask the scents of her companions. The men, they carried that familiar sweet scent that was unmistakably vampire. They had heartbeats and carried the scent of vampires, I quickly checked their eyes for the last clue, and their eyes were neither red nor golden. They were hybrids. Vampire hybrids. Half vampire and half something else. Something was screaming in me to not attack them. That never happened before, and it was bothering me because it was defying logic. They came out of nowhere and it would be natural for me to get them cornered. And especially because they outnumbered me, not that it would matter to me if it came down to a fight. I knew I would win. I wasn't being arrogant, it just was a fact. My power and training trumped theirs. Shifter and hybrids were not enough to take me down, especially when I had no reason to hold myself back.

Since my training told me to rely on my instincts and my instincts were telling me to not attack them, I had to check with my power too. I felt that familiar feeling of warmth spread all over me and I knew what powers the males had. And I had to say I was impressed. The twins individually had the power of jumping short distances. They literally could teleport. But, together they seemed to have the power of jumping further. I couldn't make out more since my power would only let me know more if they used their power directly on me. Before I could even start on the other male, the female called me out.

She had guts, and for that at least I had to give her credit. She called out my full name; very few knew my full name. Her voice was soft and smooth, as she almost pleaded with me with those warm brown eyes of her's, "Jacquelin Annabel Frost, please let us explain."

I nodded and gave her a moment to gather her words and explain, and then I studied all of them. It was annoying how tall all of them were. And when I say tall, the shortest was the female, and she was six foot. The males were towering her, and I was five foot four; suddenly I found the situation annoying. The female and the twins clearly had Native American blood in them. It was too hard to miss. Their skin had a beautiful russet tone to it; albeit that the female's skin was darker. Her facial features were beautiful, but more in an earthy way. She looked quite like a goddess with her curly brown hair and those carved facial features. Her body was rippling with muscles that radiated her strength. I knew that the strength, body and sometimes even the beauty came with being a shape-shifter. But, she did hold an allure that even my eyes didn't want to miss. I don't know, maybe it was that darned smile of her's and those puppy-like eyes. She had this infectious smile, it made her entire face bloom. It was almost forcing me to drop my impassive face. I did not want to drop my face.

The twins had the oddest brown hair. Really, it looked like a nest of some sort of bird and had all kinds of brown, black and even blonde in it. Their eyes were a startling blue though, very dark. Kind of contrasting with their skin tone. They for some reason were staring at me with looks that were, to be honest, confusing. They looked delighted to see me, exhausted but delighted nonetheless. They had dark circles under their eyes. I hazarded a guess that the over-use of their power drained them. I did not know why but their dimples suddenly penetrated my mind with a vision. Suddenly, they looked eerily similar to one of my closest friends. He never smiled much, but when he did he had this adorable dimple similar to the ones the twins were flashing me with.

I pushed that thought out of my head quickly and looked at the last member of their group. The male with the beautiful woman. He was staring at me with a carefully put blank face. He had pitch black hair that was in a mess, though a controlled mess compared to the twins. His hair looked like he ran his hands through his hair too many times as a force of habit. I did not know why, but suddenly my heart melted at that thought a little. Everything about this experience was turning out to be ill-logical. I didn't even want to know why the boy's emerald green eyes were making me feel like I had to go near him. I checked to see if the guy had some power that was making me feel things, but no, he had nothing. I knew that he had a power, but that power was kept buried in and since that power wasn't being used or directed at me, it was hard for me to figure out his power. He was exceptionally pale. He truly looked like a vampire even though his beating heart was the proof of his mixed heritage.

I almost smiled when I saw him run one of his hands through his messy hair. The boy then flashed me the most adorable crooked grin I had ever seen. That thought alone caused me to freeze up and get the feeling like someone poured freezing cold water all over me. Why in hell's name was I suddenly referring to him as an adorable boy and who ever heard of a crooked grin? What was wrong with me? Or maybe that male was a freak, after all he had the crooked grin…That thought kind of made me flinch, I did not want to call him a freak.

Something was very, very wrong about the situation. But, I did not know why I was dropping all my defenses around them; I felt safe around them. That alone fact was confusing me the most. I felt awfully out of my element. The female made me want to be compassionate to her; the twins were making me feel that I was safe and that darned other guy was making me feel like I was looking at a five year old boy.

It was the female who spoke again, "Miss Frost, we are not here to harm you. We are here to ask for your assistance. Please just hear us out!"

I stated in my usual Frost-on-a-job voice, which by the way was just my voice that only lacked even the slightest hint of any emotion and was very husky, "You are a shifter, most probably something similar to a dog. A wolf, maybe. And your companions are vampire hybrids. Quite an unusual group you are and to add on top of that your powers are quite interesting too."

The shifter looked quite panicked after I finished my little speech. Just like I wanted. Well, her eyes looked more panicked and I knew she thought that I was going to either attack them because of the unusual creatures they were or decline even listening to them because I deemed them too troublesome. I liked keeping people on the edge, especially when they deserved it. These people most certainly did after barging into my territory without warning.

I almost smiled when I saw how the twins shot each other tired looks and almost looked like ready to cry because they shared similar thoughts with the shifter. They really did look dead tired on their feet. The other male though, the one with the crooked grin, he was the only composed one.

The grin most definitely disappeared from his face, and he was frowning and he was holding the shifter's hand as if to comfort her. They looked adorable together. Opposites but they fit each other ever so perfectly. Her body seemed to always lean into him almost unconsciously, and his body would always have a little contact with hers as if there was a magnetic energy pulling him towards her. And then there was their expressions, I had seem a number of people who were so nauseatingly in love with each other. Seriously, the soft adoring and heated lovey-dovey looks in their eyes for each other was absolutely gag worthy.

I knew what all these signs were pointing towards. It happened with shifters all the time; they all had different names for them. These two were soul mates for a lack of a better term. Vampires find this undeniable pull towards their true mate, Were have to find the perfect scent for finding their true mate, elves have their lunar marks to find their true mate, similarly, shifters find their true mate too. Although, the rules of how they find their true mate are different for every breed of shifter. So I didn't know how this shifter was with a vampire hybrid, but I did know for sure that he was her soul mate. She would die without him and could die for him. She would be the happiest with him, but she would be the most happiest if he was happy. It was sweet, in a suffocating kind of way. And I know I only thought that because I hadn't found my true mate yet. I'd probably be nauseatingly in love too, if I found my one.

I stared at them for a few more moments just to watch them squirm. It just was too much fun to mess with people. I finally told them in that same voice, "I will listen, but I give no word as to if I will help you. So, let's take this somewhere else, follow me."

I turned around and slowly lead them towards my house. I could hear them walking cautiously behind me, the shifter looked very happy that I didn't attack them for kick them off my property, but it was one of the twins who made me smile. One of them whispered to the shifter encouragingly, "Don't fret, Ren! She also did not give her word that she will _not_ help us!"

It was a good thing my back was to them, because my smile only got bigger when I heard a dull slap being delivered to the back of his head by one of his comrades. I knew there was something about the twins I liked. Just to rile them a bit more, I made my voice sound a bit colder and have a growl-like quality to it when I asked, "It is most impolite that you know my full name and have not even given me yours, especially when I am inviting you in to my residence."

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the shifter as her heart started to pound harder, but before she could reply or react in any way, one of the twins reacted. This was not the twin who spoke before; this one was more of a blunt sarcastic person than the tactless but encouraging twin. He retorted in a sharp but tired voice, "Then maybe you should make sure to ask for our identities before you invite us into your residence. Who invites strangers into their homes anyway?"

I heard he the shifter gasp and the males growl at his retort, but I didn't take offense to his words at all. In fact, I was cackling gleefully on the inside. He was making it too easy. I dropped my Frost-on-a-job voice and replied ever so sweetly, "It is easier for me to dispose of your bodies and take care of the evidence if I killed you in my own home. It would also be convenient for me to torture you if you come into my house willingly. When they as me if I know anything about any of you I will say that I didn't even hear any of those names before. After all, who invites strangers into their homes anyway?"

I finished with laughing a soft but sharp laugh. To my utter surprise, the shifter's mate chuckled at the utter silence that my creepy speech brought upon his companions. I heard him say to his mate in a voice that was quite smooth, not a surprise after all he was part vampire, "Don't worry, love. She was joking!"

I didn't comment on that; but I did notice how the shifter and the twins released breaths of relief at the same time at his statement. Apparently he managed to soothe the worries of all his comrades at the same time. The tactless twin just had to admonish him twin lightly, "Serves you right for being a smart-ass, Will!"

So the smart-ass was called Will, I could handle a lot of his comments only because he had good senses and actually applied that brain of his to the situation at hand. Because of that and because his name was Will. I had a soft spot for that name. I smiled to myself and continued walking towards my house, with them at my tail.

I reached my house and opened the door to my house and motioned them to enter while I picked up my discarded laptop. Just when they were inside my house and were gawking at my foyer, I entered and closed the door behind me. With my laptop in my hands and with my Frost-on-a-job voice, I informed them, "I was not kidding before. Now, please follow me to my living room!"

I did not even take the faintest of peeks at their expressions. If I did, I knew that the result of my statement would have made me let out the mad cackle I was holding in. Sometimes it really was too fun to mess with people. I said I would listen to them, I knew I might even help, but I never said I wouldn't mess with them. It was a perk of being the infamous Jackie Frost.


	4. Frost Takes a Job

Hello dear readers! I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates since the last five-six months. I had lost inspiration. But, now my inspiration is back and well, sorry. Here is quite a long chapter and I hope it makes up for the lack of updates. Anyway, Happy Reading and please do review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series...**

**The Future To Come**

Before the Cullens came into my life, or before those strange visitors gave me the most gave me the strangest assignment of my life or before I became one of the Forks Supernatural Creatures United or even before I became the bodyguard to the world's clumsiest human, I had a life that was exciting. You see, as soon as I stepped foot in the sleepy and rainy town of Forks, I experienced a whole new level of excitement. This level of excitement though made me want to bash my head against concrete again and again and again. Not that doing that would cause me much damage. In fact, I am not being the least bit arrogant when I say, I am pretty much invincible.

To start off with this story I suppose I'd have to tell you a bit about myself. You see, I am not a human. I am what some would call a hybrid, others politely refer it to as a halfling and some honestly call me either a freak or an abomination. Mostly hybrid or abomination, though.

But I guess if someone called me a cross-breed then I couldn't exactly get angry at them, because that's exactly what I am. Now, to explain this part, I need to talk a little more about my parentage. My mother was a remarkable woman. She was found on the streets as a baby and raised in an orphanage in England. Her name was Anna, just Anna. She had no records whatsoever about her parentage and I am told that she did try to find out about that. So, she had nothing.

She was a beautiful child and very talented, with wild fire-engine red flowing silky hair and hauntingly beautiful lavender eyes. She was a brilliant artist ever since she was a small child. Her works of art and her paintings were phenomenal. Despite her unnatural beauty and astounding talent as a child, she was never adopted. I did some research on her and I found out that she was a very creepy kid. She rarely spoke and when she did she made the person she was talking to want to run away as far as possible from her. Other than that she was a rather well-behaved kid. All you had to do was leave her alone and let her paint to her heart's delight. But other than that, a lot of people, the matron of the orphanage included said that she had a good heart despite her strange attitude. After all, she did let the orphanage sell almost all of her paintings to earn a little side income. And she didn't want a single penny of that.

Later as soon as she had turned eighteen, she left the orphanage to never ever return. It was another two years later that William Frost, my father met my mother, Anna. When he had first met her, he told her that she was either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Years later, she told him that she was neither, she was just extremely shallow. She had stalked my father for over a month and my father, the great vampire didn't even notice a thing until he found a portrait of himself on his doorstep and the next day my mother herself went up to him and introduced herself.

Yes, about that, my father was a vampire. One who fed on animals by the way; also he was turned in the 1880s and like all vampires my father was inhumanely beautiful. That was just how vampires were engineered, to be the perfect predator and every perfect predator has the perfect bait for its prey.

Now, my father was very tall with pitch black hair that was very curly. I remember him having very sharp cheek bones and jaw line, but on him it just worked. His forehead, eyebrows and that perfectly straight nose made him look like some Greek god. And of course the pale white skin of a vampire only emphasized his looks more. He even had this killer smile with a dimple and all. I had to agree with my mother on the fact that my father really was handsome.

In the beginning, my mother did not see my father as more than a muse. As a near perfect subject that she needed to, that she just had to paint. That was all that attracted my mother to him. But, like I said, only in the beginning.

To start off, there's a lot you guys need to know about vampires. There are tons of different species of supernatural creatures in the world and vampires just happen to be one of them. There are many myths about vampires. Some of them are just that myths, but there are some facts to those myths. Like vampires do drink blood. That is their only diet.

They have pale skin, due to lack of blood, obviously and their skin is as hard as marble. The only way to kill them is by burning them with fire. And when I say fire I mean a huge fire. But, it is nearly impossible to just get a vampire into a pit of fire. Vampires are damned fast and strong. Hell, they could crush a human skull with only one push from one of their fingers. Yeah, they are pretty scary. So, the best way to kill a vampire? If you're strong enough, rip the vampire limb from limb and then throw the pieces into an open fire. Or behead it and then throw it in a fire. Whichever is easier for you. But preferably, just avoid a vampire in the first place.

Now, the myths. Silver has no effect on vampires. Neither does garlic nor holy water have any effect. Vampires are not scared of crosses, and they do not sleep in coffins. In fact, they do not sleep, period. The funniest thing, though. Sunlight doesn't harm vampires at all. You see, what makes a vampire a vampire? Vampire venom. Now, humans have blood in their bodies, right? Vampires have venom. It is the venom that makes the skin of a vampire harden and become like well, marble. And guess what? Sunlight directly reflects off a vampire's skin because of that venom. And the result? A vampire's skin looks like it was covered in a whole bucket of sparkly glitter in sunlight. That's right, vampires sparkle in the sun.

I will give you a moment to process that particular thought and laugh till your stomach hurts.

Okay then. Vampires like I have said before, drink blood. Normally, almost all vampires stick to human blood, which makes their eyes turn red. Red if they drink human blood and pitch black when they are thirsty or angry or basically overcome with a certain emotion. Now, there are special cases of vampires who don't actually stick to the human blood diet. They have a stronger sense of humanity, I guess. And they actually discipline themselves to switch to animal blood. Honestly, I respect all those vampires who stick to this diet and for so long. It is very difficult to consume animal blood for a vampire because it tastes horrible and isn't nearly as satisfying. But those who consume animal blood, they get eyes which are a strangely beautiful shade of gold.

My father happened to be one of those vampires. He always stuck with animal blood. So yes, add golden eyes to my father's handsome looks too. My mother once told him he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. My father replied that he had the eyes of a demon. Since you know, golden eyes weren't natural and he only got them because he drank blood like a demon. My mother apparently, had laughed at him and replied, she meant that his eyes were expressive and most of the time very gentle. And then she added that even she knew how bizarre the color of his eyes was. According to one of my father's journals, that's the day he started to fall in love with her.

Now, my father had a special gift. Certain vampires would get one special power after their transformation if they were lucky enough. It didn't always happen and the statistics were like, three in every twelve vampires could get a power. But, my father was one of the lucky ones and he got a special gift. He was a shield, you see. He had a physical shield. Shields are extremely rare.

He had this invisible bubble that he kept around him all the time. It protected him from any physical attack from the outside. It was useless against mental attacks though. It was literally like being trapped inside a glass globe. Of course over time he found to improve the shield just a bit. He could actually mold the shield to fit all over his body like a second skin. Now, he also could trap you inside the same 'bubble' but that would mean he wouldn't be able to put the shield around himself. You see, he could only put the shield on one person at a time. That part sucked big time.

Moreover another downside which he thought was a plus side for him was that when he had his shield on himself, the shield would not let the air from outside the shield in. That meant, nearly no sound and definitely no scent. Vampires do not need to breathe and this was how he could so easily be around humans. He couldn't smell the scent of their delicious blood nor hear the seductive beats of their hearts. So, no temptation, no fall. This was how my father kept strictly to his diet of animal blood.

And that was also one of the reasons why he couldn't tell that a woman had been following him for a whole month. He couldn't hear nor smell her. And to add another small fact, my father really wasn't all that attentive to his surroundings, mostly because he was that dependent on his gift. Vampires who did have gifts, they were commonly far too dependent on their gifts than their on sense of judgment and senses.

Now, my father did have a whole of background and history that I should be telling you about because all of that is related, but I guess it can be told later. So for now, let's stick to my father and my mother's tale.

My father was more about retaining his humanity than honing his skills as a vampire. And as much as I love my father and respect him, I have to admit that my father's tracking skills and his senses were worse than that of a human child's. But, his wisdom and his human emotions made up for that.

The love story of my parents was in England in the 1960s. And it was quite the love story. It was kind of funny and sweet and at the same time, quite bizarre. You see, my father preferred to have as little interaction with humans as possible; he just didn't trust himself even with his shield. So, he lived in this tiny apartment and only went out to either hunt or take long walks in the park or go to the library.

My mother on the other hand, was living with an old, but quite wealthy woman. My mother was her caretaker. And the batty old woman loved my mother immensely and she loved my mother even more for her artistic talents. I am told that it was this woman who had named me.

So my mother had seen him in the park one fine day, and just had to paint the beautifully melancholic man before her. My mother after she was married to my father had once told him that it was that sad beauty of his that pulled her to him. It was the sorrow and loneliness his eyes radiated that called her to him.

So when she introduced herself to him and had given him her painting, my father, was stumped. Vampires weren't allowed to tell humans about, well, vampires. So, he couldn't exactly tell her that, stay away from me I am a vampire, now could he?

But, he was intrigued and enamored by the beautiful and talented woman before him. He was immensely impressed by her. According to him, she was like a breath of fresh air. Quite ironic, vampires did not need to breathe. My father was honestly very scared of her and for her. Humans were food to vampires and social interactions between humans and vampires was just not done.

He was scared of the rules vampires had against interacting with humans and he was also scared that he might slip and end up killing her. But all of this was what his rational mind said to him. His heart was telling him otherwise. In almost a century he finally found some companionship. The loneliness was gnawing at his sanity and he took to her company as a drowning man would desperately take in air. He loved talking to her and he couldn't deny the magnetic pull he always felt towards her.

He found a friend in her, and he liked her for always being so honest with him. He called her fiery, which she was. She challenged him and made him see himself as a better person. My mother would get especially aggressive and argue with him to no end when he would refer to himself as a monster.

Months went by and my parents fell irretrievably in love with each other. My silly father didn't even know that she was his true mate until the day she couldn't keep it in anymore and told him her big secret.

You see, my mother did not like pushing my father when it came to him wanting to talk about him being a vampire. My father never said anything and she never asked. So, even though she knew exactly what he was, she never brought it up and he was blissfully thinking that his Anna did not know about the horrible side of him. Honestly, when it came to women, secrets and strategies, my father was dreadfully clueless.

But my father took it too far when he went completely anal about keeping distances between him and my mother. After all, his Anna was a fragile human and he couldn't risk hurting her. My mother didn't push him on that particular issue. My father was extremely flighty and she knew that if she pushed too much, he would crack. And he would run.

My father noticed the oddest things about my mother. For example, how she had a very high body temperature and how she was almost always healthy. He noticed how agile and quick she was. How unusually sharp her senses were and how large her appetite was. My father loved to watch her eat and she ate a lot. Despite the fact that the scent of most foods that humans consumed smelt terrible to vampires, my father learnt how to cook and loved to cook for his Anna. Now that I think about it, my father was quite endearing.

But the oddest thing that always made my father uncomfortable about my mother was finding all of her clothes jumbled on the ground in the oddest places and her disappearing acts. He was far too much of a gentle man and frankly, shy to ask her about the clothes. My mother once told me that he thought the discarded clothes were an attempt at seduction on her part. Well, he told her so after marrying her, but the thought was still hilarious. Oh, how adorably naïve my father was!

My mother didn't feel right hiding such an important secret of her's from the man she knew was her soul mate. And there was also that fact that my father was once again over-reacting about how he couldn't give her a normal life because he was a monster. How he couldn't even hold her hand without being scared of crushing her hand and what not.

So one fine day, my mother decided to take matters into her own hand. She dragged my father to come away with her to a nearby forest. What happened there, you ask? She showed him exactly why the kids at the orphanage were scared of her.

Right in front of him his Anna shrunk and as her clothes fell about, in her place and from underneath those clothes came out a cat. A house cat, with vibrant lavender eyes and a dull red fur that almost matched my mother's hair. And before he could react, the cat shrunk even more and started changing right before his eyes. It changed into a tiny bird. A bird he had never seen before and a bird whose feathers were the brightest of red and it too had twinkling lavender eyes.

My father had heard of shape-shifters before, but that was the first time he had ever come across one in his life. He was shocked for a long time, and my mother gave him time. Soon enough, before him stood his Anna. His Anna who looked very human, very beautiful and very naked.

I don't know the details, and frankly for the sake of my sanity I don't even want to know the details, but my parents came out of that forest with all of their issues cleared out. My mother told him that she knew everything about him being a vampire and she stalked him that easily because she could shape-shift. It was unusual for shape-shifters to have more than one form. My mother only had those two. Her forms were weak, but very good for spying on people. My father stopped worrying about hurting her once she explained how easily she healed and how she was almost unbreakable. That part was true, apparently a girl back in her orphanage had maliciously cut her arm wide open with a pair of scissors over a petty argument and it took her less than a minute to heal completely.

Two weeks after that incident, my father married her and my mother became Anna Frost. And a year later I was born. So yeah, I am half vampire and half shape shifter. There was some more history after my birth but that could be left for another time.

There were happy times and there were times when life seemed so torturous that death seemed more merciful. There were times when all hopes seemed lost and there were times when we knew that we would only be stronger tomorrow than we were today. Some days were good, some were bad, some were so good that they were too short and some were so bad that they didn't seem to end. But despite all of that, life went on and years later, there I was, Jacquelin Annabel Frost, the only apprentice of The Hunter and a problem solver slash mercenary for hire.

When those strange visitors gave me my particular task, I was dumb struck. You see, it would have been a normal job. No biggie, all I had to do was protect a couple of people and make sure certain things happened and certain things didn't happen. But the fucked up thing was that, these visitors, they were from the future. Really from the future, the twins had the ability to transport. And together they had jumped back in time to give me my assignment. I didn't know exactly how to react to that. So I took a little time to talk things out with them. I asked them to convince me to help them.

The female shape-shifter had an odd name. Sarene. As in Sa-ray-neh. I asked her what her name meant because it wasn't something I had heard of before. The twins started giggling madly at that and even her mate couldn't resist a smirk at that. But Sarene just scowled and blushed at the same time and then grumbled about how she was named after both her grandmothers and her name didn't have a meaning as far she knew. And with that she delivered quick and hard slaps at the back of the giggling-duo's heads. Impressive.

Poor girl, I thought; I actually empathized with her. What were her parents thinking when they named her that. Then again what were my parents thinking when they named me Jackie Frost? Note to self: Give your own children normal names.

But she was exceptionally unique and I couldn't help but like her. She was sassy but not overbearingly so. Her mate was called Masen and he was definitely a hybrid. That much I knew; a vampire hybrid and something else. He was a little stand-offish but kept on smiling at me, which should have crept me out but I couldn't help but find it adorable.

He was handsome, but I didn't find him the least bit attractive. He felt like some adorable toddler you see in a park and can't help but gush over him. I had a fleeting guess that maybe he knew me from the future, because he just smiled at me too damned much and in a familiar way too. Not to mention he wasn't the least bit bothered by my rude and snarky attitude. He also had a wicked cool power and I could sense how powerful he really was.

He really was the only one who knew exactly how to react to my attitude and he basically saw through most of my ways. That only confirmed the fact that this Masen would be someone who would be quite close to me. Well, in the future that is.

Sarene gave me a very heavy package. There were numerous files in it and when I opened one of those files, I found lots and lots of papers in it. Papers with my hand writing on them. Apparently, I sent myself information on my task from the future. I was so bloody strange. Both the present me and the future me.

I was very strict about not messing with time. I have known quite a number of people with the power to foresee a little bit of the future or just know what will happen and all that and honestly, nothing good ever came out of trying to mess with time. Well, in rare cases good things did come out of cases like that but you had to go through a really difficult and painful path to achieve that good result. And then sometimes you would sit and wonder, was all that pain and suffering worth it? Like I said, you never mess with time.

And this particular action of mine only proved that this task was of the utmost importance. Honestly I was a little scared, which actually never happened when it came to my assignments. And the task only scared me because I was going to mess with time.

Why was I going to take the risk of messing with time if things would happen how they were supposed to happen? It just didn't make sense. Even though I knew I would learn all I needed from those notes and the notes would explain and sate a lot of my queries, I decided to ask my 'unique' guests exactly why I needed to take up this task.

I knew how much shifters needed to eat. Honestly, full shifter or half and weres too, we all needed to consume an obscene amount of food. Our bodies demanded it. So, I served my guests enough hotdogs to feed two football teams put together only because being a fellow hybrid myself I knew how much hungry I get and I empathized with them. Sweet, aren't I?

Sarene helped me prepare all those hotdogs though and her Masen set the table for us whilst the twins dozed a little in the living room. I knew how much taxing using that much power must have been and to say that I was impressed would be an understatement. Those two boys transported not only themselves but also two other people back in time.

Somehow, I wasn't the least bit bothered as I watched the twins shoving all those hotdogs down their throats. Well, I shouldn't pick on them specifically; the female shifter and I gave them fair competition at gulping down our food, only we at least didn't chew with our mouths open. The female's mate though, he seemed content at watching us and finishing his hotdog peacefully and dare I say, normally.

Although the highlight of that lunch had to be when I asked Masen if he would rather drink blood than have that hot dog. Harry, the slightly clueless twin started choking. It was Sarene though who answered casually that Masen generally preferred normal human food and otherwise stuck to animal blood.

It was William who asked me how I knew Masen's diet consisted of blood. I looked at the twins pointedly and with a smile replied, "The same way I knew you two have vampire genes in you. The sweet and distinct scent of vampire venom sticks to you and then there are the features of course. But, I have to say Masen's vampire genes are far more prominent than either of yours. You two smell more like Sarene here. All of you have shifter genes in you and vampire too, with the exception of Sarene being a full shifter."

I almost snorted at Harry's slight mumble of, "Wicked!" But where I resisted, Sarene snorted rather loudly and Masen gave both her and me an annoyingly affectionate look. Yep, he definitely was close to me in the future. I almost smiled back at him.

William was quite smart, his voice was a slow drawl as he stated, "Then you know why my brother and I need to rest and replenish our energy, seeing as perceptive as you are."

I nodded off and then got busy in finishing my share of food. And by the time they were finished eating and I was finished thumbing through my notes, the twins were dozing off on my recliner. Actually dozing off would be the wrong thing to say. They were snoring, like a chainsaw and they looked quite adorable curled up together. I really liked William though, he seemed blunt to the point of being obnoxious. He announced that he would be sleeping off in a few minutes right after he finished swallowing his last morsel of food. Then he asked me with what I think was his puppy-dog look, to not kill him, maim him or harm him in any way when he would be asleep because he really needed to sleep. Cheeky bastard, isn't he?

I let them sleep on and recover their energies. They needed it if they wanted to get back, besides they weren't the ones I needed answers from anyway. It was Sarene who could only answer my questions to my satisfaction.

"Why is it that you have come back in time to give me this task? If it is in the future, will it not happen accordingly? Why try to change things? Especially me. Why put me in the centre of it all?"

"Well, things will happen how they are supposed to happen. If we hadn't come to you, a lot of different things would have happened which would entirely change the outcome of the war and well, certain situations would only cause more complications. Now, the seer and in fact, the you from the future always told me that it was us four who would put everything in motion. Jackie, you need to protect Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. You need to be there and in time it will be you who will help build the Resistance. The moment you get in the scene, everything will click in place, trust me."

Her eyes were so honest and so compelling. I silently wondered how any one would be able to resist such soft brown eyes. Her voice was so sincere that those words of her's just wouldn't leave my mind. They just kept playing over and over.

Now, I usually don't believe people no matter what they say to me and how they say to me. I guess, being suspicious and skeptical came with my profession. In fact, it was something my master always told me. To trust nobody but my gut instinct. There was a large part of my mind that kept on telling me to just walk away from this project. It was too risky to just jump into head on and that too blindfolded.

Then the other part of my brain spoke up. There would be three wars and apparently one would be of a newborn army and the other with the Volturi. Either way I could see exactly why I was needed to fight against them. Newborns are basically vampires who were just turned and usually they were vicious, mad with thirst and extremely fast and strong. Far crazier and stronger than normal vampires. Mostly because a newborn vampire has most of their human blood left in their bodies. It usually takes about a year to control their thirst and process all of that human blood from their bodies. Sometimes even less than a year, but it all depended on the vampire. Now the problem with newborns are that they have no control over their thirst and they will attack any human they sense anywhere near them, which creates more vampires. Although, newborns don't usually get along with each other either. They have nasty tempers and are unimaginably aggressive. I think feral would be a better word to describe them. So they usually kill some of themselves. They make fierce opponents too.

If one could learn to control them then they made a great army. And it has been tried so many many times in the past and well the outcome of it has never been pretty. So it's sort of a taboo to make a newborn army in the supernatural world. The same definitely went for newly turned army of weres too.

Now, the war with the Volturi. That had me feeling all sorts of emotions. A part of me wanted to destroy the Volturi or at least put them in their place accordingly. Another parts of me wanted to just battle it out with them and just reform the entire system. Because believe it or not, authority is needed everywhere and the Volturi happen to be the vampire authority. Some of the oldest and the meanest vampires form the Volturi. And I have very personal history with them.

But that history could be left to be told another time. After all, it is a very long story. But the conclusion was, yes I did want to take part in the war against the Volturi. Then there was the other war that I didn't know about. Now this fact had me worried. You see, the war with the newborn army would be very difficult and the one with the Volturi would be worse. If that was how the wars were progressing then I had no doubt that the final war would be horrible.

The issue wasn't my want to participate in this assignment anymore. It was that I was needed and I could understand very well why Sarene wanted me to do this. My gut was telling me to take this task head on and well, trust her.

I looked back at her and studied her closely. She was staring at me with such pleading eyes that I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. To expect such a look from a tiny vulnerable homeless half-starved kitten was normal, but from a giant woman who shifts into a supernatural creature was unnerving. I hated to be put on the spot and there she was where she had pushed me into a corner and was expecting an answer from me and what was worst was that she wanted only acceptance as an answer.

But hating how she was pushing me seemed pointless. Because in the end I had to say yes to her not because she was pushing but because I needed to take up this task. I looked right into those warm brown eyes and told her with as much conviction I could put into my voice, "Alright then. I accept the job."

So maybe putting that much conviction in my voice was the wrong thing to do, because the next thing I knew she was hugging me very tight. My senses were filled with the scent of lavender and skin so hot it felt like she was running a fever. I let her laugh and gush and whisper her exuberant thank-yous and in her arms I idly wondered how she would have fractured if not broken a few of my ribs if I were a normal human.

I don't like to be touched by strangers and hugs were only reserved for family and friends but, for some reason, I liked her hug. Besides, she was an unusual client with a job that was making me bend my rules, so I guess I made an exception for her.

Finally when she did let go of me, it was her mate who gave me a smile that quite honestly made my insides feel warm. Masen had quite a beautiful smile. I wanted to return the smile, but he interrupted that by saying a quite and very earnest, "Thank you."

For some reason my voice got caught in my throat as I looked into those deep green eyes. I managed to give him a curt nod; that made me quite sure that he definitely knew me in the future. His interactions with me were that natural. That and the way he looked at me.

It was then that Sarene asked and quite nervously I might add, "Umm…What about your payment?"

I gave her my best shark-like grin and asked her, "Didn't the future me tell you my rates, Sarene dear?"

I noticed Masen rolling his eyes at my response but Sarene didn't notice it and she was fidgeting in her seat. She licked her lower lip nervously and replied, "Well, the future you told me that you would not take any payment for this task."

I had a feeling that was what I would have done, well in the future. I have done assignments without pay in the past, but those were rare and were only in cases where I felt that the task was much more important than money and the client was poor or if I felt wrong for receiving payment for a task. But this task, well, the moment I received those papers from Sarene I was sure of one fact.

The future me was quite desperate and that the task was monumental, otherwise the future me would not have messed with time. And that made me sure that this was much, much bigger than a mere payment. Now I was only yanking on Sarene's chain about my payment because it was, well, fun.

I replied coldly, "Well, the future me seems to be quite generous. What makes you so sure that I am that generous?"

She replied timidly, her eyes stuck to the floor, "Because it is the future you giving the present you an assignment and it would be quite strange for one to pay herself."

I smiled at that. So she knew I was teasing her. Imagine, taking a five dollar note out of you left pocket to put it in your right pocket. Masen and I exchanged a quick look and a smile with each other. But just as I looked back at her, she looked a little hesitant.

She continued, "But there is something that I can guarantee will make this assignment worth your while."

Now that made me curious. I gave her my full attention as she stated, "If you take this task you will meet Michael's true mate and through you will he finally have her."

That statement alone made my body go rigid and my heart to start beating faster. A slow smile spread across my lips as sudden giddiness filled every inch of my body. She was right, the assignment was worth my while and more. I would have jumped right up and shrieked and ran around the house like a headless chicken in utter happiness if I wasn't that concerned about my tough image.

So in the end I just flipped through the notes and stated in my best Frost-on-the-job voice, "So let's see where the first scene of this play will take place?"

And the answer, you ask? Alaska. But first, a few well placed phone calls to manipulate the situation and of course a few vampires.


	5. A Very Important Note to my Readers

Hello Readers,

It is with great sorrow that I am writing this but I have bad news. From what I have been hearing, plans on deleting many stories. Well, stories which are all our favorites and just happen to have sex in them, or swearing, or extreme violence.

But if this is to happen then our stories, our very writing style and plotlines will be affected. I mean I cannot write about Eric Northman without mentioning sex, or Clint Barton, or Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, or Godric, or many, many others.

What does it matter why we write what we write? It is our imagination, and our way of expressing it. If cannot allow it then why does the site's motto say, Unleash Your Imagination?

I can't bear to imagine what will happen if so many of my favorite stories are all deleted from the site, I don't even think I could write my own stories with such restrictions.

So please spread the word and let us do something about it.

* * *

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with Yaoi, Yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc...)

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not be able to log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know that we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be, please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums!

Thanks!

* * *

Also, please sign this petition. I have personally seen the bullying of one of my favorite writers by this 'Critic'. She had to open a new account.

* * *

Copied from the petition of David Anderson:

For as long as has existed, aspiring authors have used it to expand their creativity and imagination. Stories such as songfics are one of many ways for us to show our love of music and writing and share it with the world. However, groups like Critics United have taken it upon themselves to go and harass authors, teasing and bullying the author until he/she has to take down the story. The have no right to do this to authors, and we have to take a stand. and if songfics are not allowed by the site, then why is there catagories like Glee or Phantom of the Opera or Cats on the site for fanfictions? Please help our voice be heard and lets take a stand!

petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2

Please remove the spaces and join the petition, we need to put a stop to this.

Zahra...


End file.
